Sunshine Corazon
Sunshine Corazon is a foreign exchange student from the Philippines who, along with Sam Evans, becomes interested in joining New Directions upon seeing them perform Empire State of Mind in the courtyard during their effort to recruit new members in the first episode of Season Two, Audition. Sunshine joins Vocal Adrenaline after Sue Sylvester informs the new Vocal Adrenaline coach, Dustin Goolsby, about her, who immediately recruits Sunshine. Sunshine is portrayed by international recording artist Charice. Season 2 In Audition, Sunshine is first seen watching the Glee club perform Empire State of Mind in the courtyard. Later, she encounters Rachel in the bathroom, and after mistakenly assuming that Sunshine doesn't speak English, attempts to talk her into auditioning. Sunshine begins to sing Telephone, and it is shown that she has a beautiful voice, good enough to make Rachel nervous. Rachel becomes jealous and attempts to annoy Sunshine by joining in. They get interrupted by Sue who yells at them to "Shut up!". Later, Rachel (afraid that Sunshine will steal her place in the spotlight) gives Sunshine a fake address and time for Glee club auditions, which is revealed to be a crack house. The residents steal Sunshine's sheet music and use it as toilet paper. Rachel quickly apologizes and offers to pay for new sheet music if Sunshine will come to an actual audition. For her audition, Sunshine sings the song Listen from the movie Dreamgirls. Rachel is seen smiling, though with obvious hesitation. Eventually, as revenge on Will Schuester for turning against her plan to eliminate the new football coach, Sue calls and informs the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Dustin Goolsby (portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson), about Sunshine. Dustin bribed Sunshine and her mom to transfer her to Carmel High with a condo and a green card. She tells Mr. Schue she would have stayed at McKinley High School, but the crack house situation with Rachel repelled her from McKinley and the Glee club. In A Night Of Neglect, Finn reports to the Glee club that Sunshine has returned to McKinley. She convinces the New Directions that she can help them out by joining the benefit event that they are setting in order to fund their trip to Nationals. Rachel is suspicious, and with good reason: Could Sunshine just be out for revenge? They meet her in the auditorium. Rachel tells her that she is "a terrible spy". Artie also doubts her sudden appearance at McKinley, thinking that she might be staying in air ducts for days. Quinn also doubts Sunshine's motives, questioning how can she be trusted when she is a member of Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine answers that she has nothing against any of the New Directions and asked them to allow her to show what she can do by singing All By Myself (Celine Dion version). She also promises that she can get her 600 Twitter followers to attend their benefit if she performs at the event. Everyone is tempted by her offer since they have only sold four tickets. Rachel continues to protest but Puck interrupts her, saying that they will allow her to sing since Rachel owes her for sending her to a crack house. Sunshine belts out the song, leaving the New Directions on their feet cheering for her. Everyone, except for Rachel, agree that she can perform for their benefit event. Rachel mentions to Mercedes that Sunshine will be the one to close the show because of the 600 attendees she had promised. On the benefit night, Santana receives a Twitter update on her phone that Sunshine and her 600 followers will no longer attend the event. Rachel again takes the opportunity to tell everyone she's right and they're wrong for trusting Sunshine, calling Sunshine "evil". It is revealed later that Sunshine had to pull out from the event because of Dustin's orders. Whether it is a plot maneuvered by Dustin alone or her being an accomplice is still unknown. For one, she was volunteering herself for the New Directions benefit concert without Dustin's idea and approval as revealed when Holly thanked Dustin for lending Sunshine for the event. Dustin was clueless. This could mean that she really did want to do it in order to help the New Directions. In New York, she once again meets Rachel in the girls' bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting at McKinley). She is throwing up because she is feeling nervous about performing in front of a huge crowd. At first, Rachel thinks that it is just Sunshine playing mind games with her, until Sunshine asks why Rachel hated her so much when she had no idea what she had even done. Rachel confesses that she felt threatened by Sunshine's talent and apologizes sincerely for sending her to a crack house (in Audition). , just before Nationals.]]Sunshine mentions that she will be heading to the Philippine Embassy to ask for her green card, which was Dustin's bribe, to be revoked. She intends to return home since it is the only way she can leave Vocal Adrenaline. However, Rachel talks her out of it and convinces her to perform. When it is time for Vocal Adrenaline to perform, Sunshine is still feeling nervous, but regains her confidence when she sees Rachel cheering for her. She and Vocal Adrenaline perform an original song entitled As Long As You're There. Eventually, Vocal Adrenaline moves to the next round, being in the Top 10 at Nationals. Sunshine's future for Season 3 is still unknown. Songs Solos Season Two: *Listen (Audition) *All By Myself (A Night Of Neglect) *As Long As You're There (New York) Solos (In A Duet) Season Two: *Telephone (Rachel) (Audition) Quotes Personality. In Audition, Sunshine appears to love music and enjoys musical performances (e.g. Empire State of Mind). She's also a very talented singer, and while she was singing Listen, she seemed very confident and comfortable onstage. Her fashion sense also hints that she is very confident in her individuality and likes to stand out and be noticed. This streak is further reinforced in A Night Of Neglect when she says simply that she is "such a better singer than everyone else", so it becomes obvious she is well aware of her talent, and is desperate to perform and be in the spotlight. This goes as far as her auditioning for an enemy show-choir's concert, simply to get the chance to perform. In New York, it was revealed that she is nervous at performing in a huge number of crowd. It is possible that psychological damage from her coach, Dustin Goolsby, upped the stress she puts on herself. She likewise reveals that she doesn't want to be in Vocal Adrenaline. Trivia *She appears to like Hello Kitty, as she was wearing a backpack with the popular icon in Audition. *She is one of two students (other is Sam Evans) who noticed and enjoyed the Empire State of Mind ''performance. *She speaks English very well, considering she only transferred in the US at the start of season 2; probably because the majority of the Philippines population can comprehend and are fluent in International English. *It appears that she likes Lady Gaga, hence the fact she has her song ''Telephone on her iPod, and was singing along to it in the bathroom. *She is from the Philippines, which Rachel thought to be "sunny everyday", but Sunshine corrected this misconception by mentioning the large amount of monsoons they have there. *She is short, around 4'11". *Out of her two solos, both are ballads; this showcases that her strengths are in powerful ballads. *She has 601 followers in Twitter; one of them is Santana Lopez. *She doesn't want to be in Vocal Adrenaline, and she's willing to have her green card revoked in order to escape the group. *Is an Academic Decathlon member, and was on Carmel High School's team that made it to compete against William McKinley High School's Decathlon. *Is prone to vomiting when nervous. *Owns sheet music, which was used as toilet paper by the people in the crack house Rachel sent her to in Audition. *She is as tall as former Philippine President, Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo (who is also, 4'11"). Gallery Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Carmel High School Category:Season Two Characters